dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ryu
Saiyan Supreme Kai Fusion Jet, let me start by saying it's good having you on the wiki. But I'm sorry to say that this message is both a postive greeting and... a negative concern. Now, honestly, having a potara fusion between a Saiyan and a Supreme Kai is rather overpowered. Saying he is so strong that Freiza and Cooler are "insignificant" is also a bit much, but more so that doesn't bother me so much as the Supreme Kai/Saiyan fusion part. I mean, you are combining the immense physical capabilities of a Saiyan with the invincible mental fortitude as well as intelligence and vastly large experience from thousands of years of a Supreme Kai. It's, for a lack of better words, a complete mary sue in that regard. And to top it off, you give him Super Saiyan, 2 and 3 to boot. It really is way too much. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 03:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I have to agree with Sei on this one..... combining a Saiyan with a Kai, let alone a Supreme Kai is rather mary-sue, please fix this....--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 03:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly thanks for the welcome Sei, glad to be here. Well I was waiting for some feedback before going too deeply into this character so no problem, changes can be made easily without greatly affecting my plans. I just need him to be fused with someone of galactic importance and that the final output of the fusion be long lived. As for SSJ levels, how much is allowed? Can I have SSJ2 at this point of time? I saw you guys working on the final SSJ form and I thought we had advanced to that level, plus he is old so I went with it, but I can remove it as well. Cheers and thanks for the feedback, makes it easier for me to assimilate myself into the community here if I know what mistakes not to make. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 04:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::SS2 is fine, and with additional stories, SS3 can be obtained too. SS3 is a special case as not many people obtain it. The circumstances in the canon that people got it were very special. Goku got it through intense training in the Other World, which is a special environment, and Gotenks obtained it because he was a fusion of two Super Saiyans, so naturally that level of power would be potentially possible. So it'd have to be a special case which allow Ryu to obtain that level of power. More or less, I'm not saying no, I'm saying lead up to it, which I'm pretty sure you were already planning to do so... Yeah, that about covers it. It wasn't a mistake. From what I understand, you transfered him from the old DBZ fanon, so it just needs some tweaks to fit the bill for this wiki, that's all. No biggie. And if I may suggest someone for "galactic importance", since this wiki does allow some villains from the canon to be used, why not have him be fused with Bojack? Or some other huge-name villain? --Silver-Haired Seireitou 04:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for that clarification. The SSJ3 will come very late in his story, that is if it shows up. The canon villain seems like a good idea though I had actually wanted the saiyan to be the bad guy in the fusion, but now that I think about it that would be a little too cliche. What if I used that guy from the 13th movie, the one who had half a demon stored within him, but without the whole demon stored within him of course. Also, on an unrelated topic, what chatango are we using? - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 04:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Well... I made this one, but barely anyone uses it. http://bfftbfneutralzone.chatango.com/ --Silver-Haired Seireitou 04:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I think I know now what I'll do with this, give me a day or so to sort it out. Also, the dead Kai I've just made is not related to this in any way. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika''']] (talk) 05:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC)